ben 10 Next generation
by SanktaAlina
Summary: Seis protagonistas con pasados oscuros, tienen un futuro por delante como futuros miembros de los fontaneros. (Ben 10 es propiedad de Man Of cation, por lo tanto no me pertenece, pero los protagonistas si porque lo he creado yo de cero.)
1. Penny

CAPITULO 0- PENELOPE

Una tarde de invierno, en uno de los muelles de carga y descarga de Bellwood, dos jóvenes esperaban impacientes la venta de su material. Era la venta más importante y la que más dinero les iba a dar. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo en el negocio, iban a ser ricos, y eso significaría que podrían salir de ese agujero de mierda y vivir como reyes.

Penny lo tenía muy claro, sabía que se iba a llevar a sus hermanos muy lejos, a una nueva ciudad donde pudiesen empezar de cero, y donde ella pudiese terminar sus estudios y hacer algo de provecho. Estaba harta de su vida, lo único que le motivaba a seguir viviendo era la venta ilegal de armas militares o eso creía ella, lo que le proporcionaba dinero para mantenerlos a todos y que no se los quitasen los servicios sociales, pero a pesar de eso aún tenía presente el lado oscuro del mercado, el que le podía llevar a la muerte si las cosas salían mal. Las horas pasaban, el frió cada vez se hacía más pesado y los compradores no aparecían. Penny cada vez empezaba a sentir más frio y sueño, a cada hora que pasaba más se cerraban sus ojos–"No, no puedo dormirme, por el bien de mis hermanos"-. De repente sintió que alguien la cogía por detrás y le tapaba la boca. Penny intento gritar, pero fue inútil, lo último que vio fue un bate de beisbol que se dirigía hacia su cabeza, después todo se volvió negro a su alrededor…

Penny abrió los ojos y de repente se encontró en una habitación totalmente inmaculada, dentro de una jaula con barrotes de hierro. -"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?"-. De repente apareció ante sus ojos el Dr Animo- Hola preciosa, te estábamos esperando-.¿Quién eres?,¿Qué hago aquí?,¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó Penny- Preguntas demasiado, princesa, será mejor que pasemos a la acción.- El Dr Animo salió de la habitación y unos momentos después apareció seguido de lo que parecían dos enormes loboans. Pero no eran relamente loboans, conforme se iban acercando a Penny, esta pudo observar que también tenían rasgos humanos.

Los loboans abrieron la jaula, la sacaron, y sin oponer ninguna resistencia, dejo que la llevarán como si fuera un simple saco de patatas. Conforme iban avanzando por la sala, Penny se iba fijando en las demás jaulas, y su miedo y su rabia interior iban creciendo cada vez más. Dentro de las jaulas había gente como ella, pero todos tenían una peculiaridad, no eran humanos del todo tenían rasgos extraños, algunos parecían animales y otros criaturas que no había visto en su vida.

Después de lo que pareció un largo recorrido por un sinfín de pasillos con jaulas, por fin llegaron a otra sala más grande y más ancha, igual de blanca, con una camilla y material quirúrgico a su alrededor. Los loboans la echaron en la camilla y la ataron con unas correas. El Dr Animo entró en la sala portando una enorme jeringuilla y dijo: -Estas de suerte, después de muchas pruebas, por fin he conseguido la mezcla perfecta. El Dr Animo se inclinó sobre Penny y le inyecto la enorme jeringuilla, pero Penny forcejeó lo que pudo y de ese forcejeo la jeringuilla salió disparada:-¡NO!, ¡MI CREACIÓN!, ¡MALDITA SEAS!. De repente sonaron las alarmas del laboratorio y se oyeron unas voces a lo lejos: -¡POR AQUÍ, VAMOS, LE TENEMOS RODEADO!- una tropa enorme de fontaneros irrumpió en la sala quirurjica:- ¡DR ANIMO, QUEDA DETENIDO POR EXPERIMENTACIÓN ILEGAL DE PERSONAS Y ALIENIGENAS!

-¡JAMAS!- dijo el Dr Animo al tiempo que esparcía una serie de residuos de humo y desaparecía con sus ranas muantes:-¡RETIRADA, NOS VAMOS!. Los fontaneros empezaron correr y a sacar a los que estaban en las jaulas. :-ESPERA, AUN QUEDA ALGUIEN EN LA HABITACIÓN!.- el maestro petiday volvió a la ahumada sala y saco a Penny de allí…

 **Hola, mi nombre es Penélope, Penny para los amigos. Te preguntarás que sentido tiene una presentación así de improvisto, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo se, pero supongo que esto es cosa del subconsciente, ya que estoy dormida, o muerta,o yo que se. Mientras espero a saber si estoy dormida o no, os voy a contar una historia, vamos, la historia de cómo he llegado hasta aquí: "Érase una familia numerosa que vivía en una de las partes más pobres y peligrosas de México, la cual regentaba un humilde negocio de alpargatas. Un día, unos bandoleros aparecieron para atracar el negocio. Mi padre ese día no estaba, y mi madre les suplico que se marcharan, que se llevasen lo que quisiesen pero que nos dejasen a nosotros en paz. Los bandoleros no tuvieron piedad, y al final decidieron que por nosotros sacarían más dinero vendiéndonos que lo que podían conseguir robando la caja. Mi madre lloró y suplicó muy fuerte que solo se la llevasen a ella y nos dejasen a mis hermanos y a mí vivir.**

 **Al final hartos de tanta suplica y lloriqueó apuntaron con sus pistolas y dispararon. Se oyó un ¡PUM!, y de repente mi madre cayó al suelo mientras salía de su cabeza un enorme chorro de sangre. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos en shock, y en ese mismo instante nuestro padre apareció por detrás apuntando con una escopeta. Disparó y les dio de lleno por la espalda, y los mató. A partir de aquel día mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo, y mis hermanos de repente ya no parecían tan pequeños, hasta yo sentía que no volvería a ser la misma de antes nunca más, algo en mi había cambiado ,un sentimiento de venganza y odio había surgido dentro de mí. Los días pasaban y mi padre se hundía cada vez más en la depresión, y mis hermanos y yo intentábamos sacar el negocio a flote, pero era imposible, después de la ola de terror de los bandoleros, nadie se atrevía a pisar nuestra zona. Los días pasaban y nuestra situación empeoraba cada vez más, así que hice lo impensable, cruzar la frontera de mexico con EEUU yo sola. Me iba doler a mis hermanos, pero si quería salvarnos tenía que cruzar al otro lado…"**

Al otro lado de la realidad, sonaron unas voces en la lejanía, y la visión de Penny poco a poco se fue recuperando. De repente se encontró en otra sala muy disitnta. Ta,bién teanía paredes blancas, pero la camilla en la que estaba no había correa alguna. De repente alguien tocó la puerta: - TOC,TOC, ¿se puede?

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres?

-Permite que me presente, soy el Magiter Petiday. Veo que te encuentras favorablemente, así que pronto podrás incorporarte con los demás cadetes.

-¿Cadetes?,¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Esto es el ejército?, Dios, juro que…

-¿Juras qué?. Tranquila esto no es el ejército. Son las fuerza especiales de la policía intergaláctica

-¿ESTAMOS EN EL ESPACIO?- La cara de Penny era todo un poema- espera, si estamos en el espacio, ¿cómo es que podemos entendemos?.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, pero ya lo descubrirás más adelante. Ahora si fueses tana mable de seguirme a tu habitación, por favor

-Esto, antes me gustaría vestirme y eso…

-Oh sí, por supuesto, avisa cuando estés lista, te espero fuera- Penny se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario. Dentro había unas mallas negras y una camiseta de tirantes verde caqui u unas deportivas. Se vistió, y una vez terminó, salió de la habitación. Lo esperaba el magister Petiday, y lo siguió. Pasaron por un pasillo con muchas habitaciones y con mucho jaleo. Había muchos cadetes de edad similar a la de penny charlando, jugando, riendo,… aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que tanto humanos como lo que parecían diferentes razas se llevasen tan bien. – Ya hemos llegado, esta es tu habitación-. El magister pasó la mano por la puerta y esta se abrió de forma automática mostrando el interior. La habitación consistía en dos camas plegables, un baño, un escritorio y poco más. El magster salió y Penny se quedó sola, desplegó la cama, se tiró encima de ella y se echó a llorar.


	2. Eleanor

Eleanor

Un mes antes, en otra parte de la ciudad, Eleanor como todas las noches hacía su recorrido habitual, el cual consistía en volver de la pista de hielo a casa, y luego a la rutina de siempre, saludar a su padre, cenar poniéndose a tope de carbohidratos, hacerse un cafetera y encerrarse a estudiar hasta el amanecer, pero algo en el ambiente le decía que ese día no iba a ser como los demás. De repente sintió como una especie de calor que le recorría el cuerpo entero a pesar de que esa noche había una temperatura bastante otoñal. Empezó a correr, se quitó el abrigo porque sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, y conforme se iba a acercando a su casa, empezó a vislumbrar coches de policía y ambulancia.-*NO, OTRA VEZ NO*- Se acercó a la entrada de su casa, pero un policía le interceptó el paso-Lo siento, no puede pasar-.

-Por favor, es mi padre, necesito entrar.

-Lo siento, pero es el escenario de una desaparición…

-"¿DESAPARECIDO?,¿MI PADRE HA DESAPARECIDO?"- Eleanor se quedó un rato pensativa, había cosas que no cuadraban.-¡EH!,¡NO PUEDES PASAR!- gritó el agente mientras lo ignoraba y entro a su casa. Una vez dentro, subió al piso de arriba y entró en la habitación de su padre, la que una vez fuera de su madre. Seguía igual de ordenada, igual de limpia ,con la amplia cama de dosel perfectamente hecha, y su ropa y sus objetos personales, aún seguían allí, en el mismo sitio de siempre, intactos e impecables, cualquiera diría que había desaparecido.

Inspecciono la habitación de arriba abajo en busca de alguna pista, hasta que dio con un posit pegado en el espejo situado encima de la cómoda. La cogió con las manos y lo leyó. Había una palabra escrita en letras mayúsculas: BUSCAME.-"¿Qué es esto?, ¿Un juego?. –La verdad es que no era la primera vez que su padre el dejaba esas notas, ya hizo algo parecido por su décimo cumpleaños, pero entonces se trataba de una búsqueda del huevo de pascua, y los mensajes eran acertijos, pero este mensaje parecía algo más serio. Se guardó el posit en el bolsillo, y cogió el portátil de su padre. Estaba segura de que eran pruebas que no debían caer en manos de la policía. Si alguien tenía que buscarlo era ella, y nadie más.

Para evitar ser interrogada por la policia, se puso una sudadera gris de su padre, se recogió el pelo en una coleta, se puso la capucha, salió por la puerta trasera de la mansión, se montó en la bici, puso el portátil en la cesta, y se alejó pedaleando de allí. Pedaleó durante lo que le parecieron muchas horas, hasta que tuvo que parar porque se le empezó a emborronar la visión. Había estado llorando todo el camino sin darse cuenta. Paró, se bajó de la bici ,y se sentó en el suelo, sin quererlo había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, al refugio donde solía ir de acampada con sus padres cuando aún eran una familia unida y feliz, mucho antes del "accidente".

De repente, a lo lejos, se oyó una explosión. Eleanor se levantó y corrió a ver que era ese ruido. Llego hasta lo que hasta hace nada había sido una de las cuevas del refugio, y se encontró con una nave de dimensiones descomunales. De su interior salió una mujer y lo que parecía un ser extraño:

-Hola pequeña, ¿te has perdido?- preguntó la mujer.

No sabía porque, pero esa mujer le sonaba de algo, la había visto en otra parte pero no conseguía recordar donde.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo a donde ir- respondió Eleanor. Sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió al lugar donde había dejado la bici, sacó el portátil de la cesta, y después volvió hasta donde se encontraba la nave, y se subió. La nave despegó…


	3. Dorothy

Dorothy

Un nuevo día comenzaba en casa de los Hale, y Dorothy lo odiaba. Su único deseo era quedarse en la cama y no salir nunca. No soportaba su casa, ni a sus padres, ni a sus compañeros de clase, solo quería irse a otra parte donde nadie la conociese y empezar de cero, quería irse con su tía Mary la cual era considerada la oveja negra de la familia, y una fuente de inspiración para Dorothy. De vez en en cuando, la tia Mary se dejaba caer para visitar a la familia, cosa que fastidiaba mucho a los padres de Dorothy que no la miraban con buenos ojos, alparecer se salía de los canones conservadores y religiosos de la familia. La familia de Dorothy estaba formada por un hombre de negocios importante y una madre ama de casa estrictamente creyente.

Dorothy bajó a desayunar al gran comedor de su casa- Se dice buenos días- dijo su madre, pero no respondió y pasó- no sé porque estas enfadada, pero algún día tendrás que hablarnos- Dorothy siguió sin responder, estaba muy enfadada y no iba a dejar de estarlo porque sus padres se pusiesen en modo amable- Tu madre tiene razón, deberías hablarnos- Dorothy devoró lo que quedaba de su desayuno,y se fue. Una vez fuera, se puso los cascos, seleccionó "I´m Not Okay" de My Chemical Romance y echó a andar, hasta que de pronto algo la empujó y cayó al suelo, en un momento el tiempo y el espacio se congelaron, excepto Dorothy que estaba suspendida en el aire. A escasos centímetros de ella, se encontraba una mezcla entre un gigantosaurio y tetramano , el cual había estado a punto de aplastarla.-¡Que demonios…!-. Dorothy subió la cabeza hacia arriba y visualizo una figura que le era muy familiar, era su tía Mary.

"Ya queda poco, aguanta pequeña"- se decía Mary mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia. Apunto con el arma que tenía en las manos, apretó el gatillo, unos rayos le dieron a la cabeza del alien, y enseguida cayó al suelo. Un gran grupo de fontaneros salió de la nave y cogieron al alien. Mary aprovechó para descongelar a su sobrina.-¿Qué demomios..?,¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Dorothy- es complicado, en otro momento, ahora tenemos que dejar la realidad espacio tiempo como estaba, tú tienes que ir a clase, y olvidaras lo que acabas de ver… .-pero no pudo acabar la frase porque enseguida su sobrina le interrumpió:

-Vamos, déjame ir contigo, por favor, no aguanto más en esa casa.

\- Pero es peligroso, no estas segura yendo conmigo, aquí tienes amigos, un futuro…

-¿En serio?, parece que no los conozcas, ¿es que acaso no recuerdas lo que te hicieron los abuelos?, te echaron por tener ideas distintas a las suyas y oponerte a sus deseos, y mama nunca te apoyó, se puso de su parte, lo sé porque una vez los oí hablar sobre eso.

\- Sí, no hay día que lo olvide, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer lo mismo que yo, y tú no deberías ocupar tu tiempo espiando a los demás, y no, no vas a ir conmigo, te vas a quedar aquí, y vas a ser una chica decente, y no hay más que hablar.

\- ¡Por Dios¡, ¿no recuerdas lo controladores que son?.Ya han decidido mi futuro, lo tienen todo pensado desde antes de nacer yo, por favor, llévame contigo.

\- Me encantaría, pero no puede ser.

-Creía que me apoyabas, pero veo que me equivoque, como siempre- Dorothy se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino, se sentía decepcionada, ese era su único pasaporte a la libertad y lo había perdido, ya no habría vuelta atrás, se pasaría el resto de su vida siendo una ama de casa amargada cuyo objetivo sería limpiar una enorme mansión y cuidar de unos hijos que no querría, mientras su marido se iba de viaje de negocios y aprovechaba para tirarse a una mujer desconocida. Unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara, y se dejo caer, se sentó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba las piernas, y enterraba su cabeza en ellas.

Mary observo a su sobrina, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, sabía que así la estaba condenando a un infierno del que ella mismo escapó cuando era joven, y todo por actuar como una adulta responsable. No pudo evitar evocar una escena similar, ella aovillada en la cama de su habitación, deseando que el mundo la tragara, ¿Cómo iba a dejarla a su suerte?, no era justo y lo sabía, pero tampoco quería que le pasase nada, ¿Qué podía hacer?, mejor dicho, ¿Qué debía hacer?, oyó a su espalda la voz del magister Vulpix que la sacó de sus pensamientos y le preguntó -¿no vas a consolarla? ¿No recuerdas cuando llegaste a nosotros?, también estabas en esas condiciones, no eras más que una una chiquilla asustada y mírate ahora lo lejos que has llegado, deberías darle una oportunidad, si no, te odiará el resto de tu vida. No siempre lo que debemos hacer es lo mejor para nosotros, tu misma lo experimentaste- después de estas abias palabras, Mary se armó de valor, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su sobrina, le toco suavemente el hombro y le dijo suavemente:

-He cambiado de opinión, puedes venir conmigo si aun te apetece.- enseguida Dorothy dejó de llorar, y se levantó despacio, y se echó a los brazos de su tía- Gracias, sí, sí que quiero ir gracias, gracias- Mary apretó a su sobrina todo lo que pudo y disfrutó del abrazo, y después se deshizo del abrazo, miró a su sobrina a la cara y le dijo- te dejo ir conmigo porque no quiero ese destino para ti, pero has de saber que si te unes a los fontaneros, has de seguir unas ciertas normas, y que has de tener mucho cuidado, y quiero que me prometas que jamás hagas ninguna tontería, esto no es un juego, ¿me has oído, verdad?.

-Si, no seas pesada, no soy una niña, se cuidar de mi misma.

\- Esta bien, entonces sube con nosotros.- y Dorothy se subió con ellos a la nave. Una vez dentro, los malturnat que venían con la expedición, descongelaron el tiempo, y todo volvió a la normalidad, o casi…


	4. Judah

Judah

Un día más, solo un día más para que acabe esta tortura familiar. Siete días de luto recibiendo visitas de judíos con comida era demasiado para un chaval de esas edad, o eso creían los psicólogos, pero a Judah eso le daba igual, pasaba de los putos psicólogos y de sus tratamientos absurdos, el solo quería que lo dejasen en paz. Admiraba mucho a sus padres, los cuales se supone que habían muerto en combate, pero ¿de qué?, que Silas supiera ninguno tenía la carrera militar, ni servían en el ejército, solo eran dos profesores de universidad, o eso creía. Casi siempre estaban ocupados yendo a seminarios, dando clases, y viajando. Nunca se lo llevaban a sus viajes siempre se quedaba solo a cuidado de la Señora Thompson, una vecina de confianza, la cual consideraba su segunda madre, y la que oficialmente se había convertido en su tutora legal ya que sus padres no tenían hermanos. Se celebró un velatorio ya que no se encontraron los cuerpos, y luego la semana de la Shiva. – Silas, cariño, sé que para los judíos es importante la Shiva, pero creo que deberías volver a clase, los exámenes finales están cerca y sería una lástima que no te graduases-le dijo la señora Thompson, pero no estaba por la labor, el solo quería averiguar el porqué, a judah no le cuadraba la versión oficial de los hechos.

El lunes después de la Shiva, Judah se levantó temprano, y decidió empezar a investigar. Bajó al sótano de su casa. Allí había juguetes de cuando era niño, informes antiguos de las investigaciones de sus padres, ropa vieja, trabajos suyos de primaria y secundaria, proyectos artísticos…, nada que se saliera de lo común-"Vamos, tiene que haber algo mas-iba a seguir investigando cuando se oyó de fondo a la señora Thompson- ¿JUDAH?, ¿ESTAS DESPIERTO?- rápidamente Judah dejó lo que estaba haciendo, colocó las cosas en su sitio, y justo cuando iba a salir, se oyó un "clic", y la pared se deslizo hacia arriba dando lugar a una puerta. La abrió, entró, y se encontró con una sala llena de armas nada comunes en la tierra. Además de las armas había un panel de control con coordenadas, unos maniquíes que supuestamente eran para unos trajes, y una capsula de emergencia por s la nave se extraviaba o se estropeaba.

En una mesa aparte, había un marco con una foto. En esa foto aparecía una pareja joven de unos 20 años y a su lado una mujer de unos 40. Eran sus padres, y ¿la señora Thompson?- Veo que lo has descubierto tu solo- Judah se dio la vuelta, la señora Thompson estaba en las escaleras que daban entrada al sótano.-Señora Thompson, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Es una historia muy larga y tienes que ir a clase.

-De eso nada, quiero saber que les pasó de verdad a mis padres, y quiero saberlo ya.

\- Esta bien, tu ganas. Veras, antes de que tu nacieras, tus padres y yo formábamos un equipo, éramos fontaneros y nuestra misión era mantener el orden en el espacio. A nosotros nos asignaron la tierra, y teníamos que protegerla de las invasiones Incursianas, todo fue bien, hasta que los Incurianos comenzaron la guerra contra todo el universo, incluida la tierra, y era necesaria los servicios de todas las unidades tanto de dentro como dele exterior. Tu eras muy pequeño, y el espacio no era un buen luegar para ti, así que yo lo dejé y me dediqué a cuidarte. Diecisiete años y todavía seguimos en guerra con ellos…

-Menuda historia digna de una producción de Hollywood, ahora, dime la verdad.

-Es la verdad, yo jamás te mentiría, sé que es difícil de asumir, y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Por favor, créeme. Te he protegido demasiado, y creo que ya es hora de que ocupes su lugar.- Judah se tomó unos momentos para meditarlo. Si se iba, si decidía seguir investigando sobre aquello no había garantías de volver, perdería todo lo que tenía, pero por otro lado le picaba la curiosidad, quería saber más, quería verlo con sus propios ojos y ver que no le estaban mintiendo. Tras los momentos de meditación, Judah, por fin se decidió- Esta bien, voy a hacerlo. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, y te juro que los responsables pagarán por lo que han hecho…- Judah se puso manos a la obra y cogió las armas más potentes, se metió en la capsula marcando las coordenadas que le indicó la Señora Thompson- ¿las has marcado bien?, s no lo haces te perderás para siempre en el espacio.

-No te preocupes, las he marcado bien, todo saldrá bien. Me encargaré de los malnacidos que asesinaron a mis padres

-No es tan sencillo, antes tendrás que superar un entrenamiento base y eso lleva tiempo.

-Te echaré de menos

\- Yo también te voy a echar de menos. Toma, antes de que se me olvide, mi insignia de fontanera. Yo ya no la necesito, con ella podrás entrar en la base sin problemas.- Judah cogió la insignia, dejó que la señora Thompson le diese un beso de despedida en la mejilla, cerró la capsula y salió volando hacia el espacio exterior.


	5. Tobey

TOBEY

¿Hace cuánto que no nadaba?, ¿hace cuánto que no se acercaba a una piscina?, era lo que Tobey se preguntaba todos los días desde aquella noche en la playa, cuando descubrió aquello que le hacía tan especial, tan raro, tan diferente de los demás. Dos meses habían pasado desde la tragedia, y ya no podía acercarse a la piscina, ese lugar el que consideraba su segundo hogar. Aun recordaba la primera vez con 3 años, cuando se sumergió por primera vez. No le costó nada aprender, ni siquiera le hicieron falta clases de natación como a los otros niños. Su talento era tal, que en cuanto tuvo la edad necesaria para competir, se metió en el equipo de natación del colegio.

A partir de ese momento se convirtió en la estrella del equipo de natación, todo iba como la seda hasta aquel día en la playa, cuando una supuesta criatura marina los atacó en la playa. Fue muy rápido, lo único que recordaba era haber sido tragado por una ola gigante, y al momento estar en la arena, con el cadáver de su novia y cubierto de sangre.- Mia, Mia, no vamos, despierta por favor, no me hagas esto- gritó mientras sacudía suavemente el cadáver de su novia. Un viandante que pasaba por allí, se acercó a ellos- ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estáis bien?- Tobey estaba tan en shock, que no pudo responder. Unos momentos después, llegaron los paramédicos, a él lo metieron en una ambulancia, y a ella en una bolsa negra con una cremallera. Desde aquello ya no volvió a ser el mismo, por las noches tenía la misma pesadilla una otra vez, siempre la misma criatura, y la misma sala llena de instrumental médico. Se despertaba sudoroso y gritando, y cada vez que tenía contacto con el agua, se le aparecía el rostro de la criatura.

-Ey, ¿Qué te pasa?,¿Por qué llevas tanto tiempo evitándonos?, nos preocupamps por ti, lo sabías, ¿no?. Le preguntó su mejor amiga-es complicado, y cuanto más lejos estéis de mí, mejor.

-¿estas de coña?

-no, esto es serio

-oye, no fue culpa tuya, fue un accidente, esas cosas pasan.

-mira, déjalo, no quiero hablar más del tema

-Tobey…- y se fue dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca. Las clases siguientes fueron un suplicio, no conseguía concentrarse, ya no solo tocando el agua, ahora lo veía a todas horas en cualquier parte. "Genial, me estoy volviendo majara".-de repente en clase de matemáticas le entró el sueño. Abrió los ojos y de repnete la clase estaba llena de agua, todos estaban paralizados menos él y ese dichoso pez. - ¿OTRA VEZ TU?, YA ESTPY HARTO DE TI,¡AHHHHHHHHH!,- y embistió todo lo que pudo contra ella, y de repente en su lugar apareció Mia, y sus brazos volvieron a sangrar, toda la sala se llenó de sangre, se miró las manos, eran las de ese bicho- "no puede ser"- la clase se fue llenado más y más de sangre, Tobey sentía que se hundía, que Mia pesaba mucho- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Tobey se despertó chillando y sudoroso, todo el mundo se había vuelto para mirarlo, lo miraban con miedo.

-Señor Godwin, será mejor que vaya al despacho del director ahora mismo

\- Si Señor Gills-. Tobey abandonó la clase pero no se dirigió al despacho del director como le había sugerido su profesor, si no que fue a otro lugar, se dirigió al huerto de su abuelo. Por fin llegó al huerto, y se dirigió enfadado a su abuelo:

-¿Por qué yo?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué me esta pasando?

-paciencia

-¿paciencia?, al principio pensaba que eran imaginaciones, pero cada día es más real , no puedo esperar, DIMELO YA.

\- Lo siento, pero es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo, yo no pueod decirte nada

\- ¿PERO DE QUE COÑO VAS?, HA MUERTO UNA PERSONA

\- Tampoco es para tanto- en ese momento Tobey sintió unas ganas terribles de arrancarle la cabeza a su abuelo, y se dejo llevar, se abalanzó sobre él, pero su abuelo fue mas rápido y le dio un samblazo con el bastón. – debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos, pero primero, vayamos por partes, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Tobey se lo contó con todo lujo de detalles, y sintió como poco a poco se iba liberando de un gran peso. – Ay, hijo mio, que carga te ha caído, muy bien te lo…- un hachazo atravesó la espalda del anciano y este cayó hacia adelante, y detrás estaba Sunder, el cazador- Hoy es mi día de suerte, vamos pequeñin, me vas a hacer muy rico- Tobey corrió y Sunder lo persiguió. La persecución se alargó un poco mas hasta que vió el lago y sintió que una voz le llamaba. Automáticamente se lanzó al mar y se transformó. En ese momento no era él. Se había convertido en esa especie de bestía con la que tanto soñaba, pero el al mismo tiempo, eran dos en uno. Tobey veía por los ojos de la bestia, pero no podía hacer nada para controlarla. La bestía saltó y se lanzó sobre Sunder, y le propició un buen mordisco en la cabeza- AH, MALDTIO BICHO-replicó Sunder con las pocas furrzas que le quedaban mientras dejaba caer su hacha y caía lentamente al suelo.

Tobey recuperó su forma humana y escupió un líquido rojizo de su boca y lo que parecían ser lo sesos de Sunder. Asqueado, se enjuago la boca, se lavó la cara para despejarse, y se pegó varias veces en la cara, pero no funciono porque aquello era la realidad, su realidad. Ahora no cabía duda de que era un asesino, ¿Cómo iba a mirar a sus amigos cuando se lo contará?, ¿se lo podía contar a alguien más a parte de su abuelo?, ¿lo meterían en un psiquiátrico?, ¿en la cárcel?, ¿sería condenado a muerte?, un montón de dudas asaltaban a su cabeza,- ¿Qué coño voy a hacer ahora?- y como de la nada le cayó un milagro. Una nave apareció en medio del huerto- ¿CHAVAL, ESTAS BIEN?- le preguntaron- Si, creo que sí- pero en el fondo no estaba tan seguro. Los fontaneros limpiaron la escena del crimen, y le hicieron unas pequeñas curas. Una vez terminada la faena, se disponían a marcarse cuando Tobey preguntó: ¿hay espacio para uno más?...


	6. ChristianCarlos

CHRISTIAN/CARLOS

Era fin de semana, y como todos los fines de semana, la familia Botwin se va a una excursión familiar a al campo, todos, excepto Christian, que ha preferido quedarse en casa jugando al nuevo "SUMMO SLAMERS SILVER EDITION", una nueva saga con personajes nuevos y cameos de los antiguos, ese que tanto ansiaba y que le regalaron por su cumpleaños. Mientras jugaba se oyó un "PUM" que provenía de la planta baja. Pausó el juego y bajo a ver que pasaba, y cuando llegó al salón se encontró todo lleno de escombros y un agujero descomunal en la pared.

A tráves del agujero se podía vislumbrar a un montón de anoditas y fontaneros luchando juntos contra los Incursianos. Christian se quedó en shock, observando la catástrofe que se cernía a su alrededor, y tardó bastante tiempo en reaccionar, era como si el tiempo pasase a cámara lenta, jamás pensó que algo así podía ocurrir y menos a enfrente de su casa. –VAMOS, A POR ELLOS, QUE NO ESCAPEN-, eran los gritos de guerra procedentes del escenario bélico que se presentaba a sus pies. Con todo el miedo del mundo, cogió el encendedor de la chimenea, se deshizo de su forma humana para dar paso a su forma original anodita, y con toda la cautela del mundo, se camufló en medio de todo aquel escenario bélico, y se fue abriendo paso entre medio de disparos, escombros, peleas, y explosiones, hasta que se topó con lo que parecía un cadáver. Se agachó para verlo mejor. Le cogió la placa, y miro sus datos:

Carlos

17 años

Segundo Año de Cadete

De repente se le vino a la mente una idea. Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas, y poco a poco se fue transformando en Carlos. Una vez terminado el proceso, oyó una voz a su espalda:-¡POR AQUÍ!, ¡DEPRISA, MUCHACHO¡. No se lo pensó dos veces. Miró el localizador de la insignia y corrió.

Después de correr un gran trecho, y esquivar un montón de disparos, llego a una explanada.- RECLUTAS, SUBID, RAPIDO, NOS RETIRAMOS- Christian se puso a la cola y cundo le toco entrar, enseño a insignia- "Espero que funcione"- pensaba mientras la Magister revisaba su insignia- Adelante, pasa- al oír esto, Christian se quedó más aliviado. Paso a lo que parecía el interior de una nave de combate. Lo miro todo con curiosidad, pues nunca había estado en una. El resto de sus compañeros le miraban De forma muy extraña- ¿qué?, ¿tengo monos en la cara o algo?

-Es que miras todo como si fuera la primera vez y…

-Kepner, silencio

-Pero es que no parece nuevo, y no es la primera vez que…

-Kepner, he dicho que silencio. Te lo ordena tu superior- la joven se marchó con la cabeza baja. Christian hizo ademan de seguirla, pero la Magister Riley lo retuvo- tu no, quédate, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Si claro, mmm, esto… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-AGGGG, ¿eres idiota o te han lavado el cerebro los Incursianos?, un año entero en la unidad de los fontaneros y ¡TODAVIA NO TE SABES MI NOMBRE!. Es igual, descansa, ya hablaremos mañana.- Christian se quedó acojonado por la mala leche de su superior. Si todos eran así, lo iba a tener muy crudo- Recluta, ¿qué haces?, te estas metiendo por el pasillo equivocado, tu habitación esta en el lado derecho, te estas yendo por el izquierdo.

-Si, lo siento, me he confundido, jaja- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se metía por le lado derecho de la nave. Se había salvado por los pelos. Camino por el largo pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta con el nombre de su nueva identidad. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con un cuarto lleno de literas-"¿ahora cual se supone que es la mía?"- se quedó un rato dudando- la tuya es la del fondo- Christian se dio la vuelta, era la cadete Kepner.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que la tuya es la del fondo, ¿Qué te mosca te ha picado Carlos?, estas muy raro.

-si, ya, es verdad, que despiste

-Tu ninca te despistas

-Bueno, pues hoy si, buenas noches- y se echó sin deshacer la cama y con el traje puesto- April , que así es como se llama la cadete kepner, lo miró con extrañeza y salió de allí, dejándolo solo…


	7. Problemas

7- ¿Problemas?

… Penny que lloraba desconsoladamente, fue interrumpida por una voz -¡Tía, aparta!, ¿estas sorda o qué?.- y de repente, poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad, se fue incorporando lentamente hasta que se quedó cara a cara con una muchacha de una larga cabellera roja, unos profundos verdes, una altura considerable, tez blanquecina, y una constitución gruesa y musculada. A su lado, ella parecía una un palillo con patas. –Eh, chica- reacciono a los gruidos de la otra- Si, lo siento perdona, estaba..

-Estabas llorando

-no, solo se me ha metido algo en el ojo

-ya, claro. Mientes de culo. Por cierto, tú eres nueva, ¿no?

.Si, acabo de llegar hace nada. La verdad es que ahora no me apetece mucho habalr del tema, esto, si no te importa, necesito estar sola y asimilarlo, así que si me dejases un rato sola, por favor.

-Claro, por supuesto, como quieras- la rubia abandonó las dependencias, y en cuanto se se hubo marchado, cerró la puerta, y se echó larga en la cama.

 _ **De repente, abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en otro lugar, era de noche y veía a la perfección, se sentía pesada y peluda, dio un salto que sería imposible de realizar para un mortal, y clavo lo que parecían unas garras encima de una figura humana. Abrió la boca y hundió unos enormes colmillos en la cabeza como si fuesen mantequilla. Sintió crujir los huesos del parietal, el sabor metálico de la sangre y la textura del cerebro en su boca . Penny quiso gritar, quiso despertarse, salir de allí, pero no podía, no tenía potestad para manejar aquella mole peluda y con garras. Estaba totalmente atrapada y muy asustada, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que la pesadilla terminara. La pesadilla continuó, y cada vez era peor, pedazos de carne humana volaban por los aires, las manos de la bestia estaban cubiertas de sangre…**_

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- Penny se despertó gritando y totalmente sudorosa. Salió de la cama y corrió al baño, y se miró en el espejo, pero solo vio su reflejo. Se inspecciono las manos, los dientes, la cara, todo, y vomitó lo poco que llevaba en el estómago. Se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció la chica de antes:

-¿Te encuentras bien?, tienes mala cara.

-Si, gracias, estoy bien

-No me cabe duda, no sabes mentir, a ti te pasa algo. Te hemos oído gritar desde el comedor- Penny empezó a sentir unos impulsos agresivos, no le caía bien, y tenía ganas de despedazarla. Una oleada de sangre le vino a de repente y estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra ella cunado una patada en la cara la devolvió a la realidad. Todo empezó a darle vueltas y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Oyó a lo lejos una voz llamándola, oía le eco, y poco a poco fue vislumbrando una cara "Mama", pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que esa no era su madre. Era esa chica tan impertinente, y aquella no era su casa- Vamos, tienes mal aspecto, te llevaré a la enfermería- Penny se dejó llevar. Se pasaron todo el recorrido sin hablar. Llegaron y llamaron a la puerta- Adelante- entraron y no pudo evitar tener un Deja Vu, unos días antes había estado en un lugar muy parecido- Vaya, tu otra vez, si que te has estrenado bien, a ver, ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-Pues…

-Nada, la pobre que es muy torpe y se ha dado con el lavabo en la cara- se aventuró a decir la pelirroja.

-Ay, estos novatos, trae que te curo- el enfermero acercó sus manos a la cara de la muchacha, y un aura rosada la envolvió al mismo tiempo que las heridas de su cara desaparecían. La muchacha pelirroja también se quedó anonadada- ¿Qué pasa?,¿es que un ca habeis visto a un anodita?- peguntó el enfermero divertido.- Pues, ya esta, ya te puedes marchar. Ahora iros a descansar, mañana os espera un día duro.- las dos muchachas le dieron las gracias, y abandonaron la enfermería. El camino de vuelta se hizo algo menos tenso, y cuando llegaron a la puerta la pelirroja le tendió la mano y dijo

\- Me llamo Eleanor, encantada- Penny le estrechó la mano

– Yo soy Penny, igualmente.

-¿Por qué no has bajado cenar?

-No tenía hambre

-Ya, claro- Eleanor le dirigió una mirada que daba miedo, como si quisiese verla arder. Después abrió la puerta y las dos entraron a la habitación.

Al día siguiente, Penny se despertó con el murmullo de la gente que pasaba por el pasillo, y vio a Eleanor encima suyo:

\- Levanta o llegaremos tarde

-¿Llegar tarde?, ¿adonde?

-A la instrucción

-¿pero no se desayuna antes?

-A eso hace dos horas que llegas tarde, pero por suerte para ti te he cogido algo de comer- Penny se vistió con la ropa estándar de los fontaneros la cual consistía en una camiseta de algodón sin mangas de color verde caqui, unas mallas, y unas botas negras. Una vez vestida, siguió a Eleanor al mismo tiempo que engullía la tostada. Después de recorrer largos pasillos, por fin llegaron al aula- ¡LLEGAIS TARDE, RECLUTAS!. Señorita Hale, Señorita Ramirez, quedan penalizadas , las espero después de las clases en mi despacho, ahora siéntense - Eleanor y Penny se sentaron en los únicos sitios vacios que quedaban. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta la hora de la comida. Al llegar la hora, Penny y Eleanor se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor. Cogieron su comida y se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas de la sala- ¿está ocupado este asiento?- Penny y Eleanor levantaron la cabeza, y vieron a una hermosa joven de pelo largo negro y rizado, y unos inmensos ojos azules.- Adelante- respondió Eleanor, y Dorothy se sentó.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Una vez se hubo sentado, Dorothy se puso a juguetear con la comida mientras miraba a Eleanor y a Penny, las cuales estaban sentadas enfrente suyo: -Bueno, ¿qué os contáis?- Eleanor no habló y Penny estaba demasiado ocupada asumiendo todos los acontecimientos recientes:- Oh, vamos, solo he hecho una pregunta, podíais ser un poquito más enrolladas, ¿no?- Eleanor se levantó de la mesa sin decir ni mu ,y abandonó el comedor en silencio, Penny la siguió- disculpa, ahora vuelvo-, dejando a Dorothy completamente sola.

Penny corrió hasta alcanzar a Eleanor. La garró de los hombros y le gritó:-PERO, TU ERES IDOTA O QUÉ!, ¿EN QUE COÑO ESTAS PENSANDO!- La cara enseguida le cambió por completo, paso de estar seria a estar asutada:-ELLA SOLO INENTABA SER AMABLE CON NOSOTRAS- Penny no se daba cuenta, pero conforme más gritaba, mas bestia se volvía- ¡YA BASTA!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era el magister Pike, el cual iba acompañado de Dorothy. Penny se dio la vuelta, y se dispuso a atacar al Magister, pero este espolvoreó una sustancia cristalina, casi invisible, la cual cayó encima de su cabeza, y de repente, en cuestión de minutos, Penny volvió a ser la chica de antes.

-Uau, que pasada- exclamó Dorothy

-Tranquilas, vuestra amiga estará a salvo si usa esta sustancia. Reprimirá sus poderes durante un tiempo.

-¿Sus poderes?, ¿a eso lo llamas poderes?, ha estado a punto de matarme, y no, no es mi amiga.

\- Menudo compañerismo, tu compañera tiene un problema y ¿tú se lo reprochas?

-No te metas.

-Vale chicas, ya basta, por sí no lo sabíais, estoy aquí, si tenéis algún problema, decídmelo a la cara. Yo no sé qué es lo que está pasando, así que antes de oíros discutir, preferiría que nos dieran una explicación más razonable, no, ¿Señor?.

-Magister, soy el Magister Pike. Con gusto hablaría del tema, pero creo que ahora no es el momento idóneo para ello, sobre todo porque creo recordar que tanto la Señorita Hale como la Señorita Penny tienen que cumplir un castigo, ¿no es así?.

-Mierda, el castigo-, y Penny y Eleanor se fueron directas al despacho de la Magister Rainheart- llegáis tarde, otra vez. Sentaos- las dos muchachas obedecieron y se sentaron- Lo normal en estos casos es que se proceda además de una penalización, a un castigo,pero como es el primer día de la Señorita Ramírez y la Señorita Hale por hasta la fecha llevaba un expediente impecable, voy a cambiaros el castigo, en vez de prestar ayuda auxiliar limpiando y sirviendo, sereis castigadas ayudando en el laboratorio, espero que con esto, aprendáis a ser responsables y llegar a la hora. Ayudareis al Magister Petiday, es todo, podéis retiraros- ambas se levantaron y salieron en silencio del despacho.

A la salida las esperaba Dorothy: -¿Aun sigues ahí?, márchate petarda.- le recriminó Eleanor.

\- Ya basta, eres una borde, discúlpate -Eleanor hizo oídos sordos y abandonó la sala .- lo siento, no pensé que pudiese seria así, no llevamos mucho tiempo juntas, es toda una caja de sorpresas.

\- Al parecer tú también eres una caja de sorpresas.

\- La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de lo que ha pasado, pero, ¿no deberías haber corrido, chillado o algo así?.

–Nah, que va, yo es que lo aguanto todo- pero en realidad ella sabía que eso no era cierto. Solo de pensar de lo que había huido, pero enseguida se deshizo de ese pensamiento, no podía rendirse tan pronto, esto no había hecho más que empezar. Si tenía que ayudar a esa chica y empezar de cero, lo haría.

En otra zona de la nave, Christian intentaba deshacerse de April, llevaba varias semanas intentándolo, pero era como tener una lapa pegada al culo- ¡se puede saber que te pasa!, desde que volviste me evitas a todas horas.- al no obtener respuesta, April se marchó malhumorada.- ¿qué?, aun no te la quitas de encima?. Preguntó Judah.

Judah, a pesar de ser dos años menor que Carlos había conseguido hacer buenas migas, no hace mucho que se conocían y ya eran como hermanos.- La verdad es que no, no sé porque me sigue, al parecer está empeñada en que somos pareja, ¿te lo puedes creer?.

-Bueno, mucha gente que se pone de su parte, ¿no es un poco sospechoso?. Al parecer piensan que has perdido la memoria o algo así. Yo no hace mucho que te conozco, así que no puedo juzgarte bien, aunque por otra parte habría que ser muy tonto para desperdiciar una oportunidad así, es bastante guapa- dijo Judah con un tono de picardía

-¿Bromeas?, a mi esa tía no me mola, será todo lo guapa que quieras, pero pesada es un rato, ¿quién en su sano juicio saldría con alguien así?-preuntó Carlos.

-Anda vamos a cenar, se ha hecho tarde y hoy ha sido un día muy largo.- y así Carlos y Judah pusieron rumbo al comedor.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Llegaron al comedor, cogieron sus bandejas y se pusieron a la cola. El menú de esa noche consistía en una suave crema de verduras, un estofado de ciervo ártico y de postre una manzana de una especie un tanto desconocida. Una vez con la cena servida, se dispusieron a buscar una mesa libre, hasta que dieron con la mesa del fondo.-¿se puede, chicas?-preguntó Judah -Por supuesto, no mordemos-respondió Dorothy con una sonrisa pícara. Tenía delante a dos tíos bastante atractivos y no pensaba desaprovecharlos, en cambio, Penny no tenía tantas ganas, sobre todo después del percance ocurrido aquella tarde, su mente aún estaba asimilando lo que había pasado, jamás había hecho algo así antes—Nave nodriza llamando, ¿estás bien?- al oír aquello, Penny volvió literalmente a la tierra- Ah, lo siento, estaba pesando en mis cosas- algo asombrada, le pregunto a Dorothy por lo bajo:- "¿Quiénes son?"

-Hola, me llamo Carlos y este es mi compañero Judah- como si la hubiese oído, Carlos se presentó por los dos, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de hablar a Judah.

-Un placer, yo soy Dorothy, y ella es Penny- le devolvió el saludo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Bueno, ¿Qué os trae a vosotros en esta mesa?

-No sé, déjame adivinar, ¿dos chicas muy guapas, tal vez?- respondió Carlos con un tono de picardía en la voz. Al oír esta respuesta, Judah se molestó, no habían ido precisamente a ligar y además, por mucho que se empeñase en negarlo y lo hubiese olvidado, Carlos tenía novia.:- Carlos, ¿me ayudas a buscar la lentilla del ojo derecho?, creo que se me ha caído y me gustaría ver lo que estamos comiendo. - dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Carlos y lo empujaba al suelo. En voz baja, para que no les oyese nadie, preguntó:-¿de qué coño vas?, tienes novia y estas ligando con otras chicas.

-No hay pruebas de que sea mi novia, podría habérselo inventado todo, además no me vas a negar que son unos bombones y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a ligar con quien yo quiera.

-Dios, eres peor que un niño. Toda la tripulación sabe que ella no miente, hasta yo que llevo menos tiempo, pienso que no miente.-"¿Todo bien por ahí abajo?"- los interrupió la dulce voz de Dorothy- Sí, ya la tenemos - le respondió con una falsa sonrisa- hay que ver, lo despistado que se puede llegar a ser.- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Carlos. El resto de la cena pasó con tranquilidad, rompiendo el hielo, y hablando de temas triviales.

Mientras en otra parte de la nave, Tobey miraba fijamente el fondo de la pisicina. Antes de todo aquello disfrutaba sumergiéndose en ella, pero ahora le era imposible. Cada vez que entraba en contacto con el agua se acordaba de todo lo que había visto, lo que había hecho. Llevaba bastante tiempo teniendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. En ella veía a Elisa y a su abuelo en la playa, ambos estaban vivos y eran felices, y le invitaban a meterse al agua, pero justo cuando se decidía a meter un pie en el agua salada, de la nada aparecía un pez de dimensiones descomunales que los destrozaba a cachos justo cuando su abuelo iba a contarle algo un secreto de gran importancia, ahí es donde se despertaba sudoroso y chillando. Ya eran varias veces las que tenía esa pesadilla, y todavía no conseguía descifrar el significado de todo aquello. Por eso siempre que podía, acudía a la piscina en busca de alguna respuesta, pero solo se encontraba con su reflejo. - ¿tú tampoco has tenido un buen día?- oyó que le preguntaba una voz por detrás. Se volvió y vio que se trataba de una muchacha de cabellos rojizos y unos penetrantes ojos azules. – Tranquilo, puedes hablarme, no muerdo- Tobey siguió sin decir nada, aquel era su refugió, a esas horas no solía haber nadie y que hubiese alguien allí, le molestaba, necesitaba su espacio, necesitaba pensar y con alguien al lado, era muy difícil.

Al ver que el muchacho no le contestaba, Eleanor se mosqueó- JODER TIO, NO MUERDO, ¿SABES?, lo que me faltaba, peor no podía ir el día.

-¿Te crees que eres la única con problemas?- saltó Tobey

-Vaya, pero si sabes hablar.

-Mira, no nos conocemos y entiendo que todos alguna vez hemos tenido un mal día, pero yo tampoco es que lo esté pasando precisamente bien.- Eleanoral oir esto, se relajó, sintió como el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo , desaparecía. Parecía un buen chico y no era justo pagar su mal humor con él. –Lo siento, no pretendía ser borde contigo. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

-No, espera, quédate.-Tobey le cogió la mano mientras la invitaba a sentarse a su lado. Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos, justo cuando Eleanor iba a abrir la boca, una alarma sonó. De la piscina surgió una criatura marina desconocida. Tobey, se lanzó a la pisicina y en su lugar apareció un Piscis. Eleanor no se quedó atrás, y se quitó la ID MASK, dando lugar a una Pyronite. Tobey paralizó a la bestia por detrás mientras Eleanor hizo acopio de su fuerza al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una llamarada de fuego con las manos, que al implosionar con el agua, lo acabo solidificando a la bestia. Eleanor había gastado mucho poder, y estaba totalmente agotada. Tobey salió del agua y volvió a su forma humana. A pesar de haber pasado un tiempo entre fontaneros y especies alienígenas, todavía no se acostumbraba, además, el bicho al que acababan de noquear era exactamente igual al de su sueño. Sintió una mano cálida en su espalda, se giró, era Eleanor, o algo que se le parecía mucho.- Lo sé, parezco un bicho raro, aunque, tu tampoco es que fuera muy normal. ¿Tu familia pertenece a la especie de los piscis?

-No lo sé, esto es un poco raro.

-Bueno, mejor me pongo la máscara- y dicho esto, se marcharon pitando.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

En el comedor las alarmas sonaban como aullido al mismo tiempo que desprendían una fuerte luz roja. Todo el mundo corría, y los alumnos más avanzados junto con los magister se ponían en guardia:- ¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO, TODOS A LAS SALIDAS DE EMEREGENCIA!. Los cuatro decidieron unirse al gentío cuando de repente Penny le preguntó a Dorothy:-¿no nos falta alguien?

-No, no lo creo.

-Oh, vamos, no será la alegría de la huerta, pero es nuestra compañera y deberíamos…

-Está bien, con tal de no oírte lloriquear.- se disponían a ello cuando aparecieron por la puerta.

-¿Esa no es…?

-Mira, ya no tenemos que buscar, por cierto, el cañonazo que va con ella, ¿es su novio?.

Eleanor intentaba llamarlas mediante señas, pero con tanta gente por el medio era casi imposible llamar su atención.- Es inútil, no nos verán.

-A lo mejor si sacas sueltas una llamarada…- Eleanor lo miró con una mueca de desaprobación- tranquila, era un broma. Oye, ¿tus amigas tiene novio?

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-porque parece que van acompañadas de unos chicos. La verdad es que uno me suena de haberlo visto en clase, y el otro creo que es el que se llevo una hsotia por parte de su novia, unas movidas muy raras.- En ese momento Eleanor reparó en las otras dos personas que las acompañaban, no los había visto antes, y no pudo evitar enfadarse, ¿tan rápido se olvidaban de los problemas?

Al otro lado de la sala, en medio del gentío, Penny intentaba interpretar los gestos de Eleanor, los cuales, gracias a sus habilidades recién adquiridas pudo identificar como un aviso. Aun no sabía cómo, pero veía perfectamente distancia sin casi sobre forzar la vista.- Vamos, no te quedes ahí, tenemos que seguir a los demás- le dijo Judah- No podemos, tenemos que cruzar al otro lado. Eleanor está allí, puedo verla.

-Eso es imposible.

-Pues yo al estoy viendo como si estuviese aquí, y creo que nos está haciendo un gesto de ayuda. Creo que quiere advertirnos de algo.- Unas voces de protesta sonaban a sus espaldas, estaban parados y hacían tapón en el comedor. Al verse que estaban en tal apuro, Penny se dejó llevar potra vez, dejó salir a la bestia de su interior y de repente todo el mundo chilló y se apartó- SEGUIDME PANDA DE INUTILES.

\- ¿Perdón?,¿ inútiles?, nosotros?- preguntó Carlos con cierta sorna- si vamos a jugar así, yo también se me algunos trucos.

-¿Trucos?, ¿tu?- preguntó Judah algo sorprendido. Según lo que había oído de antiguos amigos y pareja, él era una persona normal sin poderes de ninguna clase. Se le acercó y le susurro. Genio, ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer si no tienes ningún poder y tampoco eres un hibrido?- En ese momento le vino un flashback de la persona a la que suplantaba, al parecer había despertado un nuevo poder anodita. De repente podía revivir los recuerdos de otras personas, y allí estaba, en Anodine, en medio de una explosión. El ya no era Carlos, pero sentía todo lo que Carlos había pasado en su propia piel anodita. Al parecer, Carlos había pisado una mina antipersona puesta por los Inkusrianos. Había puesto mal el pie y ahora iba a morir, menuda ironía, uno de los mejores cadetes de la promoción muerto por poner el pie donde no debía.

Una figura corría hacia el, intentando evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. La cara de horror de la muchacha lo decía todo. Carlos cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro…


	11. Chapter 11

Y después se hizo la luz. La estancia de paredes blancas desapreció y Carlos volvió a la realidad. De repente se vio en una camilla y un cuatro médicos sujetando la camilla mientras corrían. Por sus ojos pasaban imágenes desoladoras, cadetes en camillas como la suya, unidades de fontaneros desplegadas por toda la estancia, por un momento se mezclaban los recuerdos de Anodine con la situación actual, los Inkurisianos amaban la guerra, y siempre elegían el mejor momento para atacar. Siempre tenían una excusa para destrozarlo todo, y por eso los odiaba, le habían quitado lo que más quería, y lo iban a pagar muy caro.

Al otro lado, la princesa Attea contemplaba desde la nave principal el espectáculo que se alzaba ante su vista. Su padre iba a estar muy orgulloso, por fin le iba a demostrar lo fuerte que era y lo bien que se las podía arreglar ella solita. Ya había atacado 20 planetas este mes, y la mitad ya se habían doblegado a su voluntad.-esta es la mía, mientras alzaba una copa de vino Inkursiano.

Eleanor y Tobey corrieron todo lo que pudieron esquivando bombas, disparos ,y a la marabunta de estudiantes y fontaneros que se les interponían por el camino.- Mierda, así no los encontraremos- dijo Eleanor.

-¿a quienes?-preguntó Tobey

-a, a mis amigos…- respondió con un deje en la voz. Realmente no estaba segura de si considerarlos sus amigos, ya que hace poco que los conocía y de normal le costaba socializar. Durante toda su infancia había sido una loba solitaria, se había alejado de todos, desde aquél maldito día, el trauma fue tan fuerte que se aisló de todos, incluido de su padre, el único capaz de comprenderla.- "¡Ojala estuvieses aquí, papa!"- era lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquellos momentos de tensión.- Hola, princesa-Eleanor, al oír la voz de su espalda, se giró. Su padre estaba delante de ella, -"No puede ser"- Eleanor se quedó paralizada del susto. Quiso hablar, pero las palabras no le salían- Shhhh, Cariño, no te asustes.- dijo mientras le pasaba la mano con suavidad por la cara, al mismo tiempo que a Eleanor que le caían lagrimas por la cara. Sin darse cuenta, se había puesto a llorar.- Estas cerca cariño, nos vemos en la próxima…-poco a poco el padre de Eleanor fue derritiéndose, las palabras se volvían ininteligibles, hasta que desapareció, y hubo una explosión.

Pero la explosión no le afecto, un chorro de agua la había rociado, y una mano de con escamas la levantó del suelo.- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tobey.

-Si, estoy bien- afortunadamente no había sufrido ningún daño colateral, además de haberse librado de convertirse en un pincho moruno.

-¿qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Tobey mientras volvía a su estado humano. – He tenido que usar mis poderes para apagar todo esto, no se como te lo has montado, pero creo que te has cargado buena parte de las instalaciones- en efecto, había vuelto a pasar. Había hecho uso de sus poderes, y otra vez se había vuelto a descontrolar.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de las mallas y noto u pequeño bulto, lo sacó. Era la letra de su padre, y era una especia de pista, como la que se encontró en su escritorio. Era como aquellas búsquedas del huevo de pascua que le preparaban cuando era pequeña.-"¿Entonces, no lo he imaginado?, ¿era real?"- vio que Tobey la miraba con cara de extrañeza. Se guardó lanota en el bolsillo, y dijo:-Vámonos de aquí- y se pusieron en marcha.


	12. Chapter 12

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato largo. Eleanor todavía trataba de digerirlo ocurrido. No podía ser cierto, ¿qué clase de juego era ese?, primero su padre desaparecía sin dejar rastro dejándole una simple nota, y ahora se le aparecía como si nada, dándole otra estúpida nota.- "¿y si las notas tiene relación?"-pensó Eleanor. Miró la nota detenidamente, en la parte trasera había un fragmento de un dibujo. Lo dejo en el suelo y luego se sacó la otra nota que había encontrado en el despacho de su padre. La desdobló, y le dio la vuelta. La puso al lado de la otra, y comprobó con sus propios ojos que los dibujos encajaban, pero al parecer aún faltaban algunas piezas, el dibujo todavía no estaba completo. - ¿qué es eso?- pero Tobey no obtuvo respuesta. Eleanor se metió otra vez las notas en el bolsillo y dijo - Nada, no es nada- cuando se disponían a seguir adelante, una voz los sorprendió- Vaya, vaya, otra vez usted, señorita Hale. Dos incidencias en un día, sabe que a la tercera es expulsión, ¿verdad?- se dieron la vuelta, y allí estaba la Magister Holiday.-Disculpe, esto ha sido un malententdo, estábamos huyendo de la gente, la cosa se puso fea en el comedor, y…- respondió Tobey con un deje en la voz. Intentaba ayudar a su compañera, pero la Magister imponía tanto que casi era imposible mantenerse firme.

-Señorita Hale, ¿qué esconde en los bolsillos?- La magister no puso evitar fijarse en las bolas mal arrugadas que Eleanor guardaba en sus bolsillos. Eleanor maldijo el haber metido la notas de esas maneras, pero no quería compartirlas con nadie. Eran un secreto entre ella y su padre, eran su secreto.-Nada, solo son unos pañuelos sucios-respondió para ganar algo de tiempo y que la dejase en paz. En menos de un día ya la había crucificado para todo el año, y no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

-¿Esta segura?- pregunto la Magister con insistencia, era demasiado orgullosa y no iba a permitir que una alumna le humillase de esa forma.- Completamente, Magister-le respondió con convicción.- Muy bien, por esta vez pase. Volved con vuestros compañeros, el ataque ya ha sido neutralizado y los responsables han sido detenidos, ah, y recuerde señorita Hale, mañana después ad e clase al laboratorio del Magister Pike, sin falta.

La Magister los observó marcharse. A su lado, apareció una sombra:-¿Estas segura de que es ella?, podría ser una impostora.

-Es ella, no hay duda.

-Últimamente te guías mucho por tu instinto.

-¿Y qué hay de malo?, mi instinto nunca falla.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

-Aquello fue hace muchos años, y era una joven inexperta, pero más sabe el diablo por diablo que por viejo, y te aseguro que esa jovencita es la que estamos buscando.

-Entonces me va a tocar vigilarla, ¿verdad?

-En efecto, y también si es posible aléjala de ese muchacho y de la gente que la rodea, no es bueno que se contamine, ha de llegar limpia hasta el final.

-Vaya, esta vez sí que te lo tomas en serio. Prometo que no la defraudaré, Magister, o debería decir, alteza…

-¡CALLATE!- ante tal provocación, la Magister emitió una llamarada de dimensiones descomunales. La sombra se esfumó, la Magister se quedó sola, y emprendió el camino de vuelta al ala de profesorado. Ya había cumplido con su deber, ahora solo quedaba esperar pronto empezaría lo bueno, y ella tenía asiento en primera fila.-"Muy pronto, pequeña, muy pronto"…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Penny llevaba un buen rato mordiéndose las uñas. Al parecer, hacía rato del incidente, y todavía no había noticias de Eleanor. A pesar de que no habían empezado con buen pie, no podía evitar sentir algo de preocupación por ella.-Deja de morderte las uñas, es asqueroso-le espetó Dorothy.

-Déjala en paz, bastante ha tenido que aguantar como para que encima te burles. ¿no ves que está nerviosa?- le respondió Judah de malos modos. Dorothy, enseguida se relajó y s eencogió de hombros- Tienes razón, lo siento-la verdad es que para llevar tan poco tiempo allí, habían pasado demasiadas cosas sin respuesta. Aquello no era lo que imaginó cuando decidió escapar de aquella casa y en su mente aún resonaban las palabras que su tía le dijo cuándo la salvó aquél día, meses atrás.

-Bien, ahora que nos hemos calmado todos, deberíamos irnos a la cama. Ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy- una vez dicho esto, Judah y Carlos se marcharon a sus habitaciones, dejando a las chicas solas.

Una vez hubieron llegado a sus habitaciones, se echaron a dormir. Según el reloj de la nave, marcaba noche cerrada, lo cual indicaba que todos debían dormir. En el espacio el tiempo no corría de la misma forma que en la tierra, por lo tanto era necesario implantar un reloj para aquellos cadetes y fontaneros venidos de la tierra no se desubicasen de sus horarios y costumbres humanas.

Los únicos que no descansaban eran los fontaneros que hacían guardia. De normal solía haber unos pocos, pero debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos aquella tarde, el número se había duplicado. El ataque de los Inkurisnos había producido daños colaterales en la parte central y en el comedor de la estación, los cuales tardarían un tiempo en arreglar, y aprovechando que en ese momento la parte trasera de la nave estaba desierta, la magister esperó pacientemente hasta que poco a poco la sombra se fue haciendo más visible. Se trataba de la princesa Attea, la cual había estado espiando desde las sombras:- Bueno, al parecer ña chica tiene potencial, es digna hija de su padre- dijo Attea.

-Si, lo es, pero todavía le falta.

-Esto, creo que me debes algo, yo no pierdo mí tiempo así como así.- la magister la miró con odio mientras sacaba una bolsa de tadenita y se la tendía-Vaya, tu si que sabes- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona:- bueno, me marcho, ha sido un placer destruir estas preciosas instalaciones, aunque me ha sabido a poco, quizá vuelva y las destroce enteras.-al oír estas palabras, la magister Rainheart se dejó llevar por la rabia y se dispuso a abalanzarse contra ella, pero los cuatro brazos peludos del magister Vulpix se lo impidieron:- Discúlpale alteza, ha sido un día muy largo y está cansada, de hecho todos estamos cansados y creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama- la Princesa cogió la bolsa, y se metió dentro de la nave, seguida por su cortejo real. La nave despegó y desapareció en el universo.:- ¿así que todo esto ha sido culpa tuya?, ¿es que estás loca?, ¿en que estabas pensando?- le recriminó el magister Vulpix:- era nuestra oportunidad de ponerla a prueba, si no hubiesen entrometido esos críos, ahora estaría bajo nuestro control.

-Oh Dios Mío, supéralo, las leyendas son solo eso, leyendas, no hay ningún salvador que nos proteja a todos, somos nosotros quienes debemos protegernos a nosotros y los de nuestro alrededor, lo que acabas de hacer es una insensatez, podrías habernos matado a todos.

-Tu no lo entiendes, eres tan racional que la cabeza no te deja pensar, solo ves un camino cuando en realidad hay millones de alternativas,¿acaso no has olvidado tu sufrimiento?-el magister Vulpix se resignó a contestar, el mero hecho de pensar en Alisa, le dolía demasiado, así que decidió que no era conveniente seguir discutiendo-me largo a la cama, es tarde. Buenas noches- el magister Vulpix se marchó, y acto seguido le siguió la magister Rainheart.

Pero todos los gatos por la noche son pardos, o eso dicen, y de de camino al dormitorio, el magister Vulpix desapareció, su piel se esparció por el suelo, dando lugar a una, figura masculina envuelta en un haz de luz rosado.-Michael, ¿algo importante?- la voz del magister Petiday sonó más serie de lo normal: -engañarla ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, eso, o finge muy bien. L caso es que hay que proteger a esos chicos a toda cosa, no es casualidad que se hayan cruzad sus destinos, sobre todo a la chica pyronite, al parecer es bastante importante.

.Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder, mañana la Señorita Hale y la Señorita Ramírez están castigadas limpiando mi laboratorio. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

-Será un placer seguir sus órdenes, Señor- y Michael se retiró con un saludo militar dirigido a su oficial. El magister Petiday se quedó solo con sus pensamientos…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Después de la tarde movidita del día anterior, todo volvió a la normalidad, o casi, la parecer Eleanor y Tobey seguían sin dar señales de vida, así que Penny se tuvo que presentar sola en el laboratorio del Magister Petiday. Llego antes de lo previsto, y aprovechó para pasearse y cotillear un poco. El laboratorio estaba lleno de instrumental quirúrgico, y cosas que no había visto nunca. La verdad es que daba un poco de miedo, y por un momento revivió aquel día cuando pasó horas atada a una camilla de un laboratorio, el cual pertenecía a un chiflado que tenía vicio por la experimentación con animales. No fue precisamente uno de sus mejores recuerdos, pero, ¿cunado había tenido un momento realmente bueno?, la respuesta, Nunca. Penny había tenido la mala suerte de nacer en un país desgraciado, y lo único que había visto era muerte, destrucción, y pobreza, mucha pobreza.

-Ah, estas ahí-era el Magister Petiday que acababa de entrar por la puerta- Vaya, vero que eres puntual, vamos a empezar- a Penny de repente le vino una duda a la mente, ¿cómo es que nadie había reparado en la desaparición de Elenaor y Tobey?- disculpe señor, pero creo que éramos dos las castigadas, y solo estoy yo- le dijo al magister mientras le miraba fijamente, esperaba que solo fuese un despiste por su parte- ¿Dos?, que yo sepa solo había una alumna castigada, y esa eres tú.- la cara de Penny era todo un poema, ¿es que se habían vuelto todos locos?...

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, sin incidentes, solo tuvo que ayudar a ordenar informes de experimentos pasados, limpiar recipientes, fregar el suelo, limpiar el polvo…, nada fuera e lo común. Cuando se iba a marchar, el magister le dio una bolsa con unos polvos azules, lo reconoció enseguida, era la masilla que le había hecho aspirar cuando tuvo aquel descontrol.

-Una cucharada al día, si lo raciónas bien y lo usas en situaciones de emergencia te aguantará, y que no te lo quite nadie, bastante puntos negativos as acumulado ya y yo no querría perder mí trabajo. Hasta la fecha es la única solución que he encontrado para casos como el tuyo, pero estoy trabajando en ello, pronto descubriré una cura mejor.

-¿Qué pasa si tomo más de la cuenta?

-Pues que poco a poco iras perdiendo tu humanidad, eso es lo que pasará, y ahora vete, hemos terminado por hoy- Penny salió del laboratorio y de camino a su habitación oyó un gruñido en su cabeza- "NI SE TE OCURRA".

-Seas quien seas, me gustaría recuperar mi cabeza, gracias- respondió mientras presionaba las sienes.

-Y A MI ME GUSTARÍA CORRER POR DESNUDA POR LA SABANA AFRICANA CUBIERTA DE KETCHUP Y ME AGUANTO.

-Agghh, ¿podrías ser menos explícita y gritar un poquito menos, por favor?

-¡POR FAVOR!, ¡HAS DICHO POR FAVOR!,¡UN SOLDADO NUNCA PIDE NADA!, CABEZA HUECA

-Vale, vale, está bien, hare lo que quieras, pero por favor, para, me estas destrozando la cabeza.- esperó un rato, pero al ver que la voz continuaba, decidió usar la droga que le había entregado el Magister. Iba a esnifar un poco cuando la voz gritó: -¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-no le hizo caso, se concentró en el polvo azulado y poco a poco fue esnifándolo. Era una práctica bastante común en los bajos fondos mexicanos, así que no le costó nada realizar la operación que tantas veces había visto hacer a la gente de su vecindario. Poco a poco las partículas azules fueron deslizándose por los tabiques nasales al mismo tiempo que la voz sonaba desenfocada, como en la distancia ,y todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso. Conforme se extendía el efecto, empezó a sentir un hormigueo y poco a poco vio una barrera transparente. A través de la barrera `pudo verlos, eran ellos, estaban ahí. Intento golpear la barrera con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, canto más golpeaba más gruesa se volvía.: -¿LO VES?, ME NECESITAS.- Penny se giró, y a su lado había una tigresa, que le sacaba dos cabezas, con una garra afilada en cada mano, de complexión ancha y con cara de muy mala leche.

-¿Pero, como…?- no pudo terminar la frase porque todo el espacio interdimensional desapareció, de repente se encontró de pie, en el pasillo y todo el mundo mirándola con cara de susto. Se miró las manos, las tenía blancas, y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se echó cuidadosamente en el suelo. Lo que fuera lo que le hubiese dado el Magister, debía de ser muy fuerte. No había probado algo así en la vida. Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez no debía fiarse e ir con pies de plomo. Primero le negaba la existencia de Eleanor, y luego la droga, algo extraño estaba pasando, pero Penny estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

A pesar de haber pasado varios días, y de que nadie sospechara nada, la Magister aun no estaba del todo satisfecha. Sabía que estaba llevando las cosas por el camino correcto, pero a pesar de eso, su intuición le decía qua algo no andaba del todo bien. Era aquella muchacha, la bajita, era demasiado lista. Era un obstáculo en su camino. Se preguntó cómo podía eliminarla sin dejar sospechas, pero eso tendría que pensarlo luego, ahora tenía una clase que dar: "Si no fuera por el sueldo ahora estaría lejos de aquí"- era lo que pensaba todos los días desde que se acostaba hasta que se levantaba.

La Magister aun recordaba lo mal lo que lo pasó siendo la hija del General. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad hacer amigos, todos le tenían miedo, envidia y algo de rencor. Pasó toda su vida siendo una persona solitaria y su único amigo, un perro de caza el cual hubo de ser sacrificado por ser excesivamente violento. La Magister ese día no lloró, le habían enseñado que llorar era débiles. Ese día vio con sus propios ojos como lo asesinaban sin inmutarse un pelo. Eso formaba aparte de su entrenamiento especial, o eso decía su padre. Ella estaba destinada a ser una gran dictadora, ella lo intuía, la única pega era el precio que debía pagar, o el que ya estaba pagando, la soledad. Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, no permitiría que su prima la Princesa Attea le robase el puesto. Ella, como es lógico y natural, también estaba en la línea sucesoria, y por derecho tenía más oportunidades de conseguirlo, peor sabía que si ella subía al poder podría suceder una gran catástrofe. Al parecer Attea era un gran aficionada a la destrucción de planetas y eso dificultaría mucho el poder conquistar Pyros, el reino de los Pyronate.

Solo le hacía fala un buen ejército y ganarse a los líderes supremos de la Quinta galaxia. Casi lo tenía, ya sentía el poder en la palma de la mano, cuando sucedió lo peor. Una emboscada de Pyronites arrasó a su planeta natal, Mykdl`ly, derritiendo la mitad helada y la otra mitad destrozándola, abrasando a los habitantes que había en ella. Nunca olvidaría aquella cara, al jefe de los rebeldes lideramdo la comitiva. Asco era lo que sentí al verle, pero por otra parte estaba satisfecha pronto su querida niñta iba a saber lo que es sufrir. La venganza es un plato que se sirve muy ,pero que muy frio…


End file.
